Friends, Food, Fun
by gabbygirl115
Summary: What happens when they separate for the night only to reunite? Please read and review! Story is in Progress!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly enough, I wish NCIS was mine. 

Please read and review. Please…Ok on to the story

Abby sat down in her new place and took a deep breath. She was exhausted from the move, but she loved her new apartment. The entire complex had just been built within the past 6 months. As soon as she had come home, she showered and changed. She felt the need to wash away the day with a hot shower. She put on her jeans and t-shirt and walked around her new place barefooted. She knew the team would wonder if they were to see her now. Her hair was down, not in her usual pigtails and she looked nothing like the Goth that was their favorite lab rat. Truth be told, she was getting tired of the look.

She prattled around the house, unpacking and putting things away. She finally found the stereo and put it together, turning on her favorite Plastic Death CD. Ok so some things would never change, she thought to herself. She still loved her music. Satisfied that she had done enough for the night, she went to the kitchen to fix herself some dinner. She looked in her cabinets but there was no way that she wanted anything she had. So she put on some shoes and headed out to Ariello's.

Tony walked in his new place and sank down on the couch. He managed to get his gun and badge off of his belt. He felt the way he always felt this time at night. So he got up and went to take a shower. As he stood in the bedroom with only his boxers on, he heard it. His stomach was growling. He was hungry. So he walked to the kitchen to see what he had to eat.

That was when he realized he hadn't grocery shopped since he went with Abby a few weeks back. So he walked to his bedroom and dressed. As he sat down to put on his shoes, he wondered where he was going to go. He didn't want to go to any of his usual places, they would all wonder why the great Tony didn't have a date tonight. So he picked up the phone to order a pizza but stopped. He knew exactly where to go. Ariello's. It was just down the street and Abby loved the place. Maybe it was time Tony tried it. Dining alone in public couldn't be that bad could it?

Ziva walked around her place, looking at her pictures. She had just gotten off the phone with her father and him. She wanted to go home. To find out if it would truly work out between the two of them but she had interference from her father. He would never let it rest. Then she thought that maybe she should see if he would come to the States. To try things there. But then there was the interference of Tony. Everywhere she turned, someone was there that would damage their trying. Then she had the thought to break it off. Ziva was never more unsure of herself.

She changed into a pair of jeans from the skirt she had worn to work. She smiled as she looked at the skirt. It was an Abby influence. The side of Abby that Ziva wagered no one at NCIS had ever seen. She walked to her kitchen to start her dinner for one but stopped. No, she was not going to spend another night in this apartment, eating dinner made for one, watching reruns of Bewitched. Abby had mentioned a place that she went to when she wanted to eat alone and it was just down the street. Ziva thought hard to remember the name. Air something. She decided to just head out and drive. She would find it and she would know the name of it when she saw it.

McGee sat at his typewriter, staring at it. So much had happened lately and it would make a great book. But tonight he had trouble getting it out. He had come home and went straight to his typewriter. But nothing had come out. So he changed into his "Professors Jacket" as Tony had called it. Nothing came out. He tried to free write but nothing came out. Frustrated and determined not to let it get him down, Tim decided on a different course.

He showered and changed clothes. He put on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. A Tony influence that he would never hear the end of if Tony were to see him right now. McGee sat down at his typewriter and was distracted by something else. His stomach growling. Of all the times, he thought to himself. So he got up only to remember he needed to go to the grocery store. The only option was to go out and get something. So he grabbed his keys and headed out, leaving the typewriter behind. He was in his car driving when he thought about that place Abby told him about, Ariello's. So he made a left turn at the light and headed there. Deciding that it was time to try something new.

Ducky walked in the house, the door was unlocked and he wasn't surprised. He knew from the sounds in the house exactly where he would be. So he walked to the door and headed down the stairs.

"I believe you owe me dinner." Ducky told Gibbs as he reached the bottom step.

"Where is Jordan?" Gibbs asked s he looked at his friend.

"She is working late tonight."

"Ah. You're in luck. I'm starving and I can't bring myself to work on this thing." Gibbs said as he put down the tool in his hand.

"Boater's block?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs laughed. "Something like that."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Abigail was telling me about this place called Ariello's. I thought it might be nice to try it."

"What kind of food?" Gibbs asked.

"The kind you eat my friend. Now let's go." Ducky said as he ushered him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly enough, I wish NCIS was mine.

Please read and review. Thank you for the reviews everyone! I haven't had a chance to reply to them yet but I will!!!

Abby and Tony arrived at the same time, only they didn't know it. Not until they both got out of their cars. Tony looked at Abby and smiled.

"I almost didn't recognize you." He said as he walked over and hugged her. "You look different, good different thought." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. Are you okay? Meeting a date?"

"Nope. I decided to come here since I was alone."

"Well you aren't anymore." She said as she threaded her hand through his arm.

Tony hugged her closer and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you Abs. Have I told you that? I think sometimes you are the only constant in my world."

"Oh Tony." She said pressing her face on his arm and squeezing it. "I love you too."

They made it to the front door and were stopped by a voice.

"Tony? Abby?"

They turned around to find that it was McGee.

"McGee," Tony looked at him. "Or should I say McStud? What's up?"

"Nothing. I just came to grab a bite to eat." He replied.

"Join us." Abby said as she hugged him.

They walked inside and waited. The host was taking a couple to their table. As they waited, the door opened.

"I guess great minds think a lot, yet?" Ziva said as she saw them.

"Alike." Tony corrected her. "Are you here, alone?" Tony asked.

"I am."

"Not anymore." Abby said as she hugged her friend.

The host came back and they were about to say table for four when the door opened again.

"Ziva, Tony, McGee," Ducky said. They all turned around and then he saw Abby. "Abigail." He said with a grin.

"Table for 6." Tony said.

"I'll be right back." The host replied.

Abby walked over to Ducky and hugged him.

"You look so different my dear." Ducky told her.

"Thank you." She beamed.

Gibbs cleared his throat and Abby looked at him.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked pitifully.

Abby immediately went to his arms. She whispered so quietly not even Ducky heard, "You never have to ask."

The host came back and ushered them to a booth table in the back of the restaurant. The waitress came out to get their drink orders, flirting with Tony and McGee. Abby laughed as she watched McGee flirt back and Tony turn red.

She was between Ducky and Gibbs and loved the view she got when she looked at her two best friends sitting across the table not sure how to react to the waitress. When she left to get their drinks, Abby grinned.

"Look at you two. You're roles look a little reversed." Abby said with a laugh.

"You know, this reminds me," Ducky started.

Everyone groaned to themselves, thinking they were going to be subjected to a Ducky story, but he surprised them.

"I heard from Gerald today."

They launched into conversation and fun that had nothing to do with the office for once. When their dinners came, they each took a little bit and passed it around, sharing all the entrees. When the waitress came back to fill their glasses, she brought two bottles of wine with her.

"This is from the gentleman at the bar. He said to tell you thank you." She said.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"That was all he said." She told them as she left.

They turned to the bar, but no one was sitting there.

"I'm quite thankful it's Friday and we don't have to work this weekend." Ducky said looking at his watch.

They all looked at their watches and it was suddenly 1 am. They asked for the check and the waitress looked at them and smiled.

"It's already been taken care of." She replied.

"By who?" Gibbs asked.

"The man that was at the bar."

"Do you know who he was?" Tony asked.

"I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's just that we looked for him and there was no one there. Did he leave a credit card receipt?" Tony questioned.

"No, I'm sorry, he paid in cash." She said walking away.

They all got up and headed out. They stood around talking for the longest time. Finally Ziva pleaded that she needed to go and get some sleep. Tony offered to drive her home since he didn't drink anything other than water. Ziva smiled and said she rented that new Zombie movie and Tony was welcome to watch it with her. That was all he needed to hear. He bid them goodnight and ushered Ziva to his car.

McGee felt like he would write now and so he left.

Abby stood there with Gibbs and Ducky, about to hug them and walk to her car when Gibbs stopped her.

"Ducky, why don't you let Abby take me home. She lives just down the street now and you're in the opposite direction."

"Do you mind Abby? I'm sure Jordan is wondering where I am."

"I don't mind Duck man." She said giving him a hug.

"Thank you my dear."

"You're so welcome. Tell Jordan I said hi and I will see her Wednesday."

"I will my darling." Ducky said as he walked to his car.

Gibbs stood there staring at Abby.

"You look good."

"Thanks. I'm surprised I didn't catch any hell for it."

"Getting tired of the Goth look?"

"A little." She replied sheepishly.

"You know, I remember an Abby that used to dress just like that and act just like you. It wasn't that long ago either."

"I remember her too." Abby said quietly.

"We never just hang out anymore. I miss that." Gibbs told her.

"I do too."

"So take me to your new place. You haven't let me see it yet." He said as he put this arm around her waist and ushered her to the car.

They drove in silence. Abby's new place was only a few blocks from the restaurant. When they got there, he walked her to the front door and watched her enter her code. He smiled when he noticed her code was his birthday. He didn't say a word until they were standing in front of her door. Abby was fumbling with the key and he took it from her.

"Let me." He opened the door.

The lights were off when they walked in so he didn't get to see everything. When she turned on the lights, he was amazed. This was the old Abby. He just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly enough, I wish NCIS was mine. 

Please read and review. Please…Ok on to the story Sorry it's so short but Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3

The old Abby, Gibbs thought. He looked around the apartment in wonder. He was very surprised to see her back. He walked around the living room and then found his way into the kitchen. He was further shocked. He leaned in the doorway as he watched her fix the coffee pot.

"Abs?" He said quietly.

"L.J?" She responded without looking at him.

"What happened?"

"I woke up one morning with Abigail screaming at me she wanted back. That there was a way that we could co exist."

"And you agreed?"

"Of course. I miss her too sometimes." She said as she turned around and leaned on the counter with on hip. "Didn't you?"

"Everyday. So does this mean that she decided?" He asked quietly.

"It does." She said with a small smile.

Ziva was having a hard time giving Tony directions and he gave up, finally. He drove her to his place. He didn't have a hard time picking her up and carrying her in though. So he did. He knew the new layout like the back of his hand so he didn't have to turn any lights on. When he laid her down on his bed, he did turn his lamp on. For some reason, this woke Ziva up. She sat up straight in the bed and looked around.

"This is not my place." She said sleepily.

"I know. You're at mine."

"No, this is not your place. I know your place, it smells different. This one smells clean. Where am I? Did you bring me to McGee's?"

"No, Ziva this is my new place."

"What happened to your old place?"

"I needed somewhere new."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, you need sleep, Ziva."

"I'm awake and sober now, Tony."

"I bet you say that to all the guys." He said with a smile.

"Only to you."

She barely had time to catch the t-shirt that Tony flung in her direction.


End file.
